A Ninja in a World of Heroes
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto awakens in a world full of heroes and villains, where he was surprised to learn that there is no charka. Being the only ninja in a world different from his, he will have to learn to live in that new place, but he will not do it alone, since he will be accompanied by a peculiar woman who saved him from dying. Now both will have to live in that new world. (Harem)


**Good morning, afternoon or evening to all. Yes, a long time ago I said that I was working on the translation of the chapters, and well, here is the first of many, it will take time to do it, really a lot since I will do it alone at the end, and first of all I regret if they find faults in the translation, but I'm helping with the Google translator, so well, I hope you like it and well, I do not know if it will have the same popularity as its Spanish version, but hey, and as always, this is a fic, remember that things will not be similar and in the Spanish version some people do not want the change of attitude of Naruto and others, and I will only tell them the same thing that I told everyone. "This is a fictional story, if you do not like it, do not read it" that would be all I would have to say, and well, I can not tell you when I update, since only the prologue translated took me 2 days, and well, we'll see final.**

* * *

Prologue.

—" _How the hell I finish everything like this?, Why did this have happen?_ "— was the question asked by a 16-year-old boy, with golden hair with black touches at the tips, blue eyes like the most crystalline water, with a slightly tanned skin, one meter sixty, who wore a gray jacket with blue lines on his sleeves and others in the collar of the jacket, under the jacket he wore a white shirt with a red tie, in addition to wearing blue pants, and black boots. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡It was fantastic how you ended up with that great robot in one fell swoop! ¡¿How did you do it?! — asked a girl with short brown hair who came to the neck, with two long strands in front that reached the shoulders, brown eyes, white complexion, who wore the same uniform as the blonde, only she was wearing a skirt and pantyhose Black with formal brown shoes. — ¡¿How did you do it?! — asked the girl again with emotion, the blonde who only looked with indifference to his partner.

—Ask that boy, he also defeated one of those— commented the blonde to the girl, at the moment he pointed to a bland boy named Midoriya Izuku, who just got nervous.

—N-N-No! That's not spectacular at all, I really think you were the best—replied the green-haired boy, the blond who narrowed his eyes, and looked around, this place was something that bothered him, he hated it, he hated the U.A.

— Well, mine is not spectacular either, now please leave me alone— the blond asked the girl, she just got up to leave that place. —" _Damn it, because I had to come to this stupid world_ "— thought the boy with golden hair angrily to remember how he came to this world, and that was 15 years ago.

===== **Flashback** =====.

—Why ... Sasuke?— was what Naruto asked, while he was crossed by the Raikiri of the last Uchiha, who smiled while the blond looked at those cursed eyes, that purple eye with ripples that belonged to a powerful being.

—You are a threat to my revolution, without you on my way, and now that you have all the bijuus inside you, it will be easier for me to get hold of your powers, do not take it personally Naruto, but from the beginning I told you that I did not need friends— I declare the last descendant of the Uchiha clan, the blond only spit blood.

—You are a wretch ... Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan will stop you, with Baa-chan and the other kages- declared the Uzumaki who looked with hatred at the raven.

—They are nothing against me, now I am a god, and they are mere mortals, with this eye I will dominate the world completely, and thanks to you that you eliminated Kaguya on your own, I still have all my power, while you no longer you have nothing, just relax and die in peace Naruto, I thank you very much sincerely, in the end if you helped me in something— declare the boy who raised his right hand at the moment that prepares his final blow to kill his partner.

— Ja ... I regret telling you ... do not kill Kaguya— said the blond to the dark haired man who was surprised, at the time he only opened his eyes in shock to spit blood, under the view as he watched in surprise as the goddess came out of the stomach of the Uzumaki .

—What ... what the hell does this mean?— the Uchiha asked with difficulty.

— Hehe ... the bijuus were the Juubi, the Juubi was the Shinju, and the Shinju was the Kaguya. When I faced Kaguya, I did not kill her, I only absorbed her ... Hehehe ... I always had the bad thorn that you would betray me ... and I took precautions against you— said the blond who also spat blood, only this time I take my hand of the boy that he had in his neck, he took the black-haired man's face, at the moment when the goddess climbed up to catch up with the blond.

—These eyes do not belong to you at all. Hagoromo made a grave mistake by trusting someone like you. But I will see to it that this is the last fight between the two of you, Indra, Ashura— commented the white-haired woman as she took out the eyes of the dark haired man who screamed when he felt how his eyes were ripped from his face without mercy.

The black haired man only fell to the ground dead, after the peliblanca crossed his head with a lock of his sharp hair, the blue-eyed only fell to the floor on his back while the peliblanca sat in front of him to look at him with that expression of calm and without any emotion.

—Do you still want to die? - the goddess asked the blond.

—Yes ... with my death nothing bad will happen in the future ... just take care to eliminate the cycle of reincarnations, that way no one else will be manipulated again— declared the Uzumaki to the goddess.

—I already did that, now that the reincarnation of Indra died, there is no problem. Only you remains— I speak with seriousness the white-haired one while it watched with thoroughness the face of the blue-eyed one. —Why did you fight to the end for all those humans? You had the power to dominate them and have them under your control, but instead you fought to save them- said the goddess to the blond who only smiled with grace.

—I know ... I know I could have them under my feet ... but that would only have been temporary, I know they would have found a way to seal me ... but besides that ... I did not have the desire to do it ... my parents wanted me to be someone good and reputable ... and maybe now it is because of stopping the war ... at least I think I did something good- the blond replied with difficulty while his eyes were losing their shine and his skin was turning pale.

—My ... name is Naruto Uzumaki ... not descendant- said Uzumaki angrily, to the white-haired woman who only looked at him calmly.

—I arrived at the moment of departure, this will be the end of the transmigrations, the cycle of hatred that you say that there was to disappear. I can only thank you for having helped me to free myself from that darkness that I possessed— the goddess thanked with that expression of serenity, while the blond only smiled for that. —When you wake up, you'll be in a better place— was what Kaguya said to put his hand on the face of the blonde, who was closing his eyes, seeing only the image of the beautiful woman.

===== **End of the Flashback** =====.

—" _Now that I think about it, the guilt of all this is Kaguya, when I return home I will pay for it_ " - was what the blondo thought to squeeze his right fist hard. —" _And that stupid Sensei, if someone says something, I just want to leave here_ "— he thought angrily to sigh, and calm down, he could not get very angry, otherwise he could lose control.

—You're good?— asked someone behind the blonde, the Uzumaki turned around to look at that boy named Midoriya, only looked at him with indifference.

—I'm fine, I just need air— the blonde said monotonously to the boy.

—Hey ... I'd like to know. What's your Quirk? I mean, when I saw you on the admission test I thought I was not the only one that looked normal, but I was very surprised when you destroyed those things in one fell swoop, especially when you finished with that great robot, tell me, is your Quirk "Demolition" or perhaps "Destruction"?— asked the green-haired boy with emotion to his new partner, who only looked at him calmly.

—That is not your concern at all— was what the blonde said to start to get away from the boy, who was shocked to be "rejected". —"I honestly do not have time for these idiocies"— Uzumaki commented in a low voice.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

—At the end of this damn first day— Naruto said that he left the academy with boredom, after those silly tests and having received a few normal classes he felt bored, he just wanted to go home and rest.

All the students were leaving, he could tell how some of his classmates left in groups just the first day, or they left alone like him. But to his bad luck he found the boy in his class who asked him what his Quirk was.

Quirk, hated that word more than could not, that's how all these people called their abilities, sincerely it was a stupid name, because not only say they were superhuman, but if they did because in this world there were heroes and villains. I sigh to pass by.

—Hey ... I wanted to apologize for asking you all that before, do not consider that maybe you do not like to talk about it, I apologize for that— the boy spoke to the Uzumaki who only looked at him with indifference.

—What's going on here?— I ask a third voice joining the talk, the blond only looked at the guest, was a boy named Iida Tenya.

— Nothing happens— the blonde said, returning to resume his path.

—Hey, you guys! Are they heading to the station? Wait for me!— shouted a fourth female voice that ran towards the boys, of course only two turned to see who was talking, while the blond just kept going.

—You are that "Infinity girl" - Iida asked as she watched the girl run towards them.

—"Infinity Girl!"— Izuku thought as he looked at the girl.

—Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochako! You are uh, Iida Tenya, and if I'm not mistaken ... "Midoriya Deku"!— I declare with a big smile the brunette to her two companions.

—"Idiots"— thought the blonde, downplaying everything, he just wanted to get home.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

—I'm home! — said the blue oji entering his apartment, the ninja lived in a complex of luxurious apartments, it was better than his old home in Konoha.

—Welcome home, honey!— said a white-haired and white-eyed dancer who appeared in front of the boy wearing an apron and no clothes down, while the blond only looked with a twitch over his right eye, and a big drop of sweat running down his head, since that girl was nobody but Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who for some reason ended up with him in this world.

—What the hell are you supposed to be doing now?— I ask the blonde to the peliblanca.

—You do not like? But in the sleeves they say that this is the best thing when you receive your lover after he returns from work— said the white-haired woman with a look of indifference while the Uzumaki sighed with disappointment.

—I told you thousands of times, sleeves and reality are very different things, in addition to living together does not mean we are a married couple, we can be mother and child, brothers, aunt and nephew, or any other relationship, but we are not partners— Naruto said with boredom, to take off his shoes and leave his backpack on a table, as well as his jacket on a coat rack.

— Technically those relationships are also allowed. But take the wife because if I took the mother and son would be a cliché, but from what I've seen in some sleeves the mother sleeps with many men or their children's friends - commented the white-haired to the blonde who had a drop of sweat.

— You know, I think I'll start reviewing what you buy in those stores. For now go to put some clothes, although we are alone the two is bad, after all I am a boy and you're a girl, there are limits that even I could not pass— said the blonde looking at the white-haired.

— I do not care about anything, mating is normal— declared the oji-pearl who was taking off her apron, showing her big E cup breasts with her pink nipples, as well as revealing her intimacy with a small white hair. The blonde turned red as he looked away.

— Just go and put something please— asked the blonde to the Otsutsuki who tilted his head to the right, the woman was devilishly beautiful and sexy, she was the idol of the apartment complex, not only looked young, but those pearly eyes I had and that beautiful skin made her a living doll, and thanks to that sometimes there were people who came to greet them, some to give them food to spare or things like that, of course he always told the white-haired woman that they never if they invited her to go out or go to their homes, with this society she did not know who could be good and who was bad, and of course it helped that the woman learned the bad things they could do if she listens to them. —" _I do not know if I feel proud or disappointed in her because she learned thousands of things in sleeves_ "— thought the blonde crying, missing the goddess who approached the blonde to take his face, and without warning he kissed him suddenly, causing the blonde is surprised ... again.

—Why do you always do that ?!— I ask with the red face the blonde.

—Listen that a kiss can encourage anybody, and it seems to work since you are not crying— the goddess answered simply.

—" _In short I'm disappointed_ "— thought the blue-oji for that. —*Sigh* Just go put on clothes, or better go take a bath in what I do dinner— said the ninja to the woman who just looked at him.

— But I already prepare the dinner— Kaguya said to the blonde who only denied.

—Please tell me you did not steal it from the neighbors?— asked the shinobi to the goddess.

—No— replied the white-haired woman making the young man breathe a sigh of relief. —Take her from a nearby house— the blonde just hit his face with his right hand for that.

Kaguya was a difficult woman to care for, too difficult. She had all her powers yet, however her sense of morality as well as her "intelligence" so to speak was small. For that reason she barely knew how to use the stove, just sighed to look at her, she was reading again, one of those strange sleeves, while still naked.

—Just go bathe while I see you prepared— ordered the blond to the white-haired girl.

—Ok— said to go to the bathroom while the blond walked to the kitchen.

The apartment was spacious, had a kitchen and dining room together, plus a living room where they had a large television and black leather armchairs, apart from that they also had a bathroom and laundry, and a large room where the two slept together. The Uzumaki came to the kitchen where I look at all the dishes on the table, pork chops with a salad, rice and other things, it seemed like a banquet to celebrate something, I sigh when a third eye appeared on his forehead, The blond looked at the table where he noticed a small cloud of spectrum, began to turn to find the end of the road, stopped when in the distance he looked at a family of 4 who seemed sad, I only look at the food at the moment I made her disappear, I look again at the family which was surprised to notice all that food, the eye on her forehead was closing slowly until it disappeared completely.

—She still has a lot to learn— commented the blonde who was going to prepare to make dinner in a low voice.

===== **After** =====.

—Taking care of her is something difficult— the ninja commented in a low voice while he was in the tub taking a bath to go to sleep. —But ... it's the least I can do for her after everything she did for me— Naruto said remembering his life up.

When he woke up he felt his body less heavy, besides feeling better, he remembers having woken up when he looked at a woman who spoke to him, however when he tried to talk to him only caused the woman to laugh, and then, for his bad luck, the woman He was in front of a mirror while feeding a baby, and that baby was him.

He realized that he seemed to have reincarnated, only that he had reincarnated in a different world, everything was very modern as well as complicated to understand. Of course, being born again as a baby was convenient so that he did not look like a fool, but forgetting that, when he grew up he realized that he was in an orphanage, and for a change, all the children who were in that place were strangers, they had wings or horns, or their bodies were of different shapes, some looked like walking balls, others looked like animals, some looked like tools or things, after that he discovered that all those people had something in common called "Quirk" which was their ability Special, so to speak, this world was too strange, and he always wondered why he had ended up in such a place.

With the passage of time many of these children were showing their powers, and of course many asked him what his Quirk was, and what he did was simply ignore them. So he stayed for five years in that orphanage, until one day Kaguya came saying that she wanted to adopt, and of course, I adopted him. Since then both have lived together, of course when the rediscover the blond asked him because he was in this world, and the woman only said that in this world would get a better life without problems, something that cost him as some guys messed with he because they thought he was a simple human, but of course he was not left, the boys ended up hurt while he with a few scratches or blows. In the end he pulled away from everyone else so he did not have to answer those stupid questions, since he did not have a Quirk, he had thousands of Quirk so to speak, since since Kaguya found him he was training him, apparently she thought it was good idea to turn him into someone like her, just sigh for that, the only reason why he entered that academy was by order of Kaguya, he could not challenge her, after all she was legally his mother, although technically speaking in his world she is his goddess, shook her head to continue bathing.

The blond just sighed as he looked at the goddess wearing only a white shirt next to a black lace panties, who was lying on the bed with a sexy pose, since she was lying with her legs spread while the blond wore a black pants next to a black shirt, of course the woman's big hair was also watered on the bed.

— It's time to sleep, honey— said the woman, making the blue oji have a drop of sweat running down her head when she heard what it was called.

—Please leave that Kaguya-San, and put on your pajamas that then you get sick quickly— Naruto pointed out that he only walked to his side of the bed, while the white-haired woman just got up from the bed to put on a white pajamas with a print of bunnies, then went to bed again while the blonde was watching television, after a few minutes he turned it off to look at the white-haired woman who looked at him with that expression of serenity.

— I think it's time to sleep, tomorrow will be another day— said the blond with a dream to the goddess.

—Ok— was what he said when they both turned off their lamps, the blonde turned his back on the woman, who came to hug him. —Tonight I'll show you how to open the dimensional gaps— was what he said at the moment his third eye opened like Naruto's, who simply nodded as the two began to shine.

===== **The Next Day** =====.

The Uzumaki was bored, in the morning they would receive regular classes like mathematics, geography, history, Japanese, and other normal classes that were required. Then at noon, they went to the big dining room again for cheap lunch, which I hated since I was ambushed by that boy named Izuku with his friends Iida and Uraraka.

After that they returned to their classroom to receive their classes of heroes, only sigh because now everyone looked happier, which he detested, and to his bad luck, the door of the room was opened at the time that hero entered.

—It's me! - The blond just looked with boredom at that hero called All Might, the greatest hero in that world where he was known as the symbol of peace. —Hahahahaha— with joy the superhero entering the door with a big smile at the time that all the students became euphoric.

—Through the door like a normal person! —

—I can not believe that All Might is really going to teach us!—

—That design is so silver age! His style of art makes me goosebumps!—

Those among other murmurs of amazement were those who invaded the class, the Uzumaki just leaned back on his desk covering his ears, not realizing he was watched by a few people.

—The studies of preparation of heroes! For this class we will build their heroic bases through various trials! They will get many credits for them— said the symbol of peace that he placed in the center of the class, at the time he was looking for something in his bags.

—Let's start right now with this! The trial of battles! — shout with a big smile to get a card with the word "Battle" making everyone excited.

—The trial of battles! — almost all the students exclaimed.

—And to start your first battle We have prepared the costumes that you sent in the request to match your Quirks! — exclaimed with a smile to the students, who rose from their seats to hear that.

—Our battlesuits! Amazing! — The ninja just raised his head to look at his companion Kirishima Eijirou shout with emotion to hear that.

—My suit…! — Naruto looked at his side to notice how Izuku looked worried when he heard that.

—Go to change and then leave! Get together in courtyards B! The suit they will take to the battlefield is of vital importance, boys and girls! Do not forget, from now on. You are all officially ...! — The man turned to leave, when he reached the door he just smiled to look at each student. —Heroes! — I declare with a big smile the boy making everyone rejoice for that.

—" _Why me?"_ — was what the blue oji thought who was the only depressed, while most were happy to hear that, but did not realize that some people looked at him carefully.

—" _Who are you really?"—_ was the question that some students asked looking at the blonde.

Yes, this would be his new stage of life, in another world, with other unknown people, without knowing the dangers that were approaching his life as a hero ... a hero who would be hated and loved by the world ... and his friends.

* * *

 **See you next time.**


End file.
